About William
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander wants to know what William was like.


Title: About William

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon!  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander wants to know what William was like.

Warning: Season 5 after Fool for Love

Beta'd by: Silken Sky

Xander's head lay on Spike's leg as he read one of his comic books. Spike was channel surfing and complaining that Passions was a repeat as his free hand raked through the dark hair in his lap.

"Spike?" Xander asked, setting his comic on the table and tilting his head so he could look at his lover. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, pet," the blonde replied as he looked for some decent violence to watch.

Biting his lip, Xander was silent for a full minute. "Will you tell me about William?"

The vampire's hand stilled and his body tensed. "No."

"Why not?" Xander frowned.

"None of your bloody business who William is," Spike snarked, his body remaining tense.

Sitting up and moving away from the vampire, Xander said, "You told Buffy."

"She paid me," was the only response.

"So I have to pay you to find out about your past?" Xander said, getting upset. It had been two months since they had gotten together and a year since they had become friends, and in all this time Spike had never once mentioned William.

Spike stood and followed his offended lover. "That's not it."

"No? Then you just don't trust me."

"Bloody hell, you know I trust you. This is… private." Spike answered. He hated thinking of the poncy git he used to be.

Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, Xander replied, "Private? You know what else was private? Me telling you what my parents were like! That's not something I go announcing to everyone I meet! Hell, half the things I told you I never even told Willow!"

"That's different," Spike responded lamely.

"Different my ass," the brunette all but snarled before grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" The vampire asked. Why was Xander getting so upset over such a small thing?

Grabbing his wallet, the other man replied. "For a walk, I need to think."

"It's not that big of a deal, Xan," Spike offered.

"It is that big of a deal. We're a couple, you should want to tell me about stuff like that! You don't have any problem telling me about the good old days with Drusilla but you won't tell me a single thing about this." He stormed out, leaving Spike standing alone with his own thoughts.

***

An hour and a half later found Xander back at his apartment. He had gone to the Bronze but it wasn't as fun with no friends and no Spike. So now he was unlocking his door dreading what he was going to be faced with. Was Spike going to be angry, upset, maybe pretend it never even happened?

What Xander walked into was nothing that he had ever dreamed about. The living room was lit up with dozens of candles and soft music was playing, not the normal head banging crap Spike normally listened to.

"Spike?" Xander called out, not moving from the door. This was his place, right?

"You're back earlier then I thought," Spike said as he came out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine that they girls had given them when they had first moved in together. They had decided to save it for something special.

Finally stepping far enough into the room to close the door, Xander looked at his lover again "What's all this?"

"This…" Spike replied as he made his way over to the human to kiss him softly, "Is William."

"William?"

The vampire pulled Xander over to the couch and sat beside him. "You wanted to know about him. Well, this is it. He was a gentle poet and a romantic at heart. He let the people around him step on him, and he allowed the girl that he thought he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with embarrass him." He looked at Xander, "William was a nobody until he met a dark haired beauty in a dirty alley."

Xander watched Spike as he told him about his human self, noting that he never once said that he had been William. "Spike, you're still William, a piece of you anyways. I refuse to believe that all of him left the moment you died."

"William was the soul, pet; I don't have a soul for William to still be here."

"I can't believe that Spike. How can a vampire who is suppose to kill love a human? He's in there. You're just afraid he will be rejected." Wrapping a hand in silky blond hair he pulled the vampire into another kiss. "I'm not rejecting you. Not now, not ever. Spike or William, you're stuck with me."

A small, almost shy smile graced Spike's lips making Xander positive he was right, William was still there. "Maybe William wasn't so bad after all."

The End


End file.
